Lorule's Runaway
by SoulEaterBandit
Summary: Summer, a 13 year old girl, is going through some hard times and in hopes to be able to run from it all, she tries to create a portal from A Link Between Worlds. When she finds out it worked, she travels through the portal to the land of Lorule. However, it doesn't take long to find out it's more than a game now. Written in first person. I do not own the Legend of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting alone on a cliff, staring at the water reflect a dark purple sky. The sky was always like that here. I think about all I've messed up on, because a person like me makes mistakes every day. Almost as if I'm the shadow of someone successful, which is true, but...I'm the shadow of 3 people: my brother and sisters. I don't have anything against them but I'm not as great as they are. My twin, literally the light side of me, is going to Europe in the summer thanks to being some program. My other sister, the smartest, has perfect grades. Then there's my brother Jose. Tall, strong, admired by some girls. Oh, he has a lot of money and popularity too. At this rate, I only got one friend in another state, who I call Erza. But, maybe I should start this from the beginning...

Have you ever wished you can run away to another land? Maybe one behind a painting? Or maybe one under the shadows? I run to a place that's both of that. That place's name is Lorule. Normally, the way to get there is from Hyrule, which doesn't exist. Lorule shouldn't even exist either. But it all started with a bad day, and an idea.

It was Erza's birthday, I woke up at 4 in the morning to work on some projects, but it was also to wish her a happy birthday early. I knew I had to do it early before something bad happened to me. I had that feeling. I just never knew how right I was until after school. My sis brought up a project I didn't finish due, all my father heard from me to her was "Stop breathing down my neck about it." for him to start the same. I can feel weight on my shoulders again. I already have the weight a guild on the verge of becoming nothing on my shoulders, but now, I'm carrying my happiness. It weighs so much, but that's normal. All I need now is something better: a conversation with an old friend. I talked to Erza, which was all I could do until I got my phone taken.

(Okay, let's set something straight, taking my phone away, is taking my only way of communicating with those I care about.)

I go to a concert, play, and go home, throwing my music sheets to the side and falling onto the couch. 

"Sis. We're getting some chalk ok?"

"Ok" 

I fall asleep disregarding the fact I didn't feel tired, too emotionless to feel it. I sleep and wake up, I didn't want to get up though. The day continues and I get chalk somehow. I draw on the wall next to my house, what I draw, is a link between worlds. I pray to the gods of Hyrule as I finish. Maybe I'll be able to go there. Maybe I can run away there. The sun sets and I leave inside, hoping the link will become real. It didn't happen and I left to California for the break. I keep it in my thoughts as Christmas passed. When I get back, I see it became real. I put my hand on the wall, thinking about how I will get there. I pray and focus, all my concentration on the wall.

I end up in Lorule, it worked. I smiled and looked around. As I take a deep breath I smell the air, it was like the smell of a garden, but faint. I made it outside the Thieves' Town. I run into a vacant house and change clothes. I looked like Tetra but with purple hair down to my shoulders. I decided to trade the normal white pants for black. Before setting off to the town I get a sword, shields were optional. I kept in mind all the monsters and such while walking, only to engage in a battle with a moblin. I kill the moblin after a quick struggle and run to the town, knockin' on the door to the hideout. The boy guarding the door asks me the password and I start singing the song of thieves.

"Sometimes it hurts too much t'care. Ya think knowledge is power, but it's really despair...A smart thief fears the boss's wrath! I'd rather be on a cliff walkin' a narrow path. Every time I say I'm a-leavin', this accursed life sets me right back to thievin'!"

The boy opens the door and lets me in the hideout.

"Oh, so you ARE another girl."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Right."

They boy leaves the hideout entrance and I go further inside. I see the Thief Girl in her cell. Before yelling to her I look around to see if anyone's around. No one is.

"Hey!"

"Who the heck are you?"

"Just like you, I'm a thief. I'm going to get you out of here too!"

"The boss isn't going to be too happy when he finds out."

"Ah, screw the boss, I have no master."

"You're just asking for trouble."

"You were too!"

"…Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah give me a second."

Ok, you know how in the Zelda games you can't jump down certain ledges because it makes some stuff too easy? Yeah, that wasn't the case here. I jumped down the ledge and examined the door.

"This is wooden right?"

"Yeah, but it's a thick door."

"Stand back." 

I take a few steps back and ram my shoulder into the door, the pressure messed up the door, but I was sent to the ground. 

"You need more than that genius!"

"Shut up! I got it!'

I get out a bomb and run off to the side.

"Are you really going to blow it up!?"

"How fast do you want to get out of here?"

"Good point." 

I set the bomb off and the door was blasted away. I already had the boss key somehow (I still call it luck.) The front exit was blocked so we had to do the whole freaking detour. It took about 3 minutes until we encountered the boss room. Once there I put my hand on my sword and open the he was: Stalblind. He was waiting, laughing as the Thief Girl and I were separated. I cut to the chase and draw my sword.

"I killed you once," I tighten my grip. "I can kill you again!"

The battle started. I merged into his shield, hit his back, the whole 9 yards. Before I can make the final blow he swings his sword and I wasn't prepared. The hit sent me to the wall but I jumped off it and finished the fight, catching my breath since his hit knocked the wind out of me. The Thief Girl runs up to me and asks if I'm ok. When we walk out I realize the sharp edge of the blade hit me by seeing red on my hand and arm. My vision begins to fade. I put my hand on a wall and get slower. To avoid anything I cover the wound with my arm in hopes the Thief Girl wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure you're ok? He hit you pretty hard..."

"I'll make it..."

We keep walking and I manage to walk without the help from the wall. I got about halfway to where she was leading me until I passed out. 

I wake up, my stomach and side aching from the blow. Once my eyes open I turn my head to see the Thief Girl masked and my vest on the side of the bed. She managed to bring me to the vacant house. I close my eyes and try sitting up but I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself."

"You remind me of my friend..."

"She must be a really good friend if she keeps you from hurting yourself more than once..no matter how stubborn you are..."

"Yeah...she is."

I notice my shirt was wrapped with bandages at my side. They were stained with dry blood and the smell of my own blood made me sick. I see her at the door, about to leave. 

"You're lucky. Don't push it, ok?"

"I won't."

She nods and leaves, I fall asleep since that's all my body can do until I recovered. When I wake up I look around, getting up again. I put my vest on and made sure my shirt covered the bandages. Most of the pain is gone, finally. I pick up my sword as I leave the house.

"Hmm...what should I do next..? I can go try to find Hilda...not gonna happen. Damn, I need something to do."

I started walking but stopped to hear a small sound: a baby Maiamai crying. After looking around I spot a tree with a small shell sticking out and whisper "This is going to hurt..." before I start running to the tree. I ram my shoulder and side into the tree, unfortunately the side I used was the side I got that wound on. I fall down and stay on the ground from the pain, trying to soldier it out. I open my eyes to see the baby Maiamai looking right at me, as if it was wondering if I was ok. I move over to it and lay back down, picking it up and placing it on my stomach as I watch it. 

"I'm fine lil' buddy. You must have been lonely. Do you want to stay with me?"

A small squee came of the Maiamai and I couldn't help but smile. I sit up and hug the cute creature, I could have sworn I felt it's little arms hugging back. 

"We need to settle some things. Stay silent if you're a boy and say something if you're a girl."

"Squee."

"So you're a girl?"

"Squee."

"Ok..." 

I sit and think of a name, unsure of what to call her. I think of something and put the Maiamai in my hand.

"How about Kodoku?"

"Squee!"

"Ok, that's what I'll call you from now on. Come here Kodoku." 

Kodoku jumped onto my shoulder and I put my hand up to her, feeling her shell and eventually she clings to my hand.

"Please let go. I might need that hand."

She lets go and starts clinging to my shoulder as I start walking to Lorule Castle. Unsure of what to expect I get a backpack from the house and put Kodoku in it.

"It'll only be for a while ok? I'll let you out when it's safe."

As I walk something doesn't feel right. I ignore it for now since I'm nearly at Lorule Castle, my feet are making a tapping sound as I walk across the stone bridge. The sun set a few minutes earlier and night time made me open my bag and get out a lantern. I smile as I see Kodoku asleep. Once the lantern is lit I get to the other side of the bridge and lean against a tree, taking Kodoku out my my bag and placing her next to me. She's still asleep so I follow her lead and do the same, using a small blanket for me and a piece of cloth for Kodoku. I close my eyes for a little bit, stare at the stars, and eventually drift off to sleep.

It's morning now, sun leaking through the leaves eventually wake me. Well, that and Kodoku was on my face. I spoke muffled, asking her to get off and she did. I sit up and she's staring at me. I pick her up and look around.

"I should go back home Kodoku, just for a bit. I'll be back soon."

I start walking back to the vacant house and when I'm there, I put Kodoku in a little basket of clothes after hugging her.

"If you take a nap, I'll be back when you wake up ok?"

"Squee."

"Ok."

I leave the house when Kodoku is asleep and start walking to the portal. I have second thoughts for a minute or two and then I put my hand on the wall and concentrate. Honestly, I didn't want to be back home. I only went back for my friends and my twin, never forgetting the habit of calling her "Mitsukuni".

"Hey I'm back. What did I miss?"

"Dude you didn't miss anything, you were only gone for an hour."

"An hour? Mitsukuni, I was there for a day."

"Well it must be different as far as time."

"Or maybe when I'm in one place the time slows down in another."

Our conversation was interrupted by out mom calling us for dinner. We look at each other, then to the door leading to the backyard.

"Not a single word, we have to keep this to ourselves and those we trust or self something might happen."

"Ok."

I took my bag off and put it to the side, forgetting I was still wearing the clothes from Lorule, and I was still hurt a bit.

"Wearing cosplay again?"

I look down to the upper half of my clothes, still a copy of Tetra's clothing. I look at my mom with a convincing look.

"Yeah, it's comfortable. And no, I'm not cold in it even though there aren't any sleeves."

"Ok then. Plates are over there."  
"Come on Mitsukuni."

I grab our plates and take it to the second living room, where Mitsukuni and I spent most of our time. I looked at her and then at the walls, cowboy hats and spurs. I think of my father and the divorce 

"I wish papa was here. I miss him."

"What makes you bring that up?"

"We have an everyday reminder on the walls."

"He can only come so often."

I turn my head and mumble.

"It would be easier if everything was put behind. I hate it when she talks bad about papa. That's one of the reasons why I keep wanting to run away to Lorule."

"Then can I come with you?" 

I became silent, unsure if I want her to come with me or not, it would be safer if she stayed.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni, but we both can't go."

"But why?"

"If we both go and stay for a long time, it can get suspicious. Besides, if you go, you're going to want to go back, and again, both of us can't go. I'm sorry."

"Why can't I go myself?"

"It's not a game, there is no respawn, you die there, and you die for good."

"Then why are you there?"

"I'm too stubborn to die. Besides, list me 10 people that would care if I died?"

She listed 9 names and before she could finish the tenth I interrupted her.

"That's enough."

"..."

"...I'm leaving back in the middle of the night. If you want I'll wake you up before I leave."

"Ok Tora-Chan."

"I'm sorry I have to leave you behind, but it's for your safety."

We put our dishes away and started playing video games. When we both got tired Mitsukuni and I went to our rooms and slept, until I got up in the middle of the night. I started putting items in my bag that I might need. I try waking her but she remains asleep. I change clothes and when I open the door to the hall, I lean against the wall, hand on my side. 

"You're already hurt..?"

"Mitsukuni..."

"...You're going to need this."

I turn around to see her holding a bag of food, a box of chocolate covered coffee beans, and my phone, there's also a rectangular box next to her but I couldn't see it since it was still dark.

"It might be a tight fit, but I think you can fit the soda in there."

"Thank you."

I hug her and pack everything, putting my phone in my pocket. I'm thinking that I should just ignore everything unless I'm needed and if I'm texting my friends. Once I'm done packing I quietly open the back door and hug Mitsukuni goodbye. 

"I'll be back by morning Mitsukuni, I promise."

"Ok Tora-Chan. Be safe. Please."

"I will." 

I step step out, wave, and jump down the stairs, dashing to the wall holding the portal as if it was waiting for me. I quickly go in and to Lorule, which is still day time. To avoid falling asleep until sunset, I eat a coffee bean and move the basket of clothes next to the bed, falling asleep. I wake up feeling something shake my shoulder, I open my eyes to see Kodoku, staring at me.I sit up and pick her up, looking right back at her. 

"Heh, I told you I'd be back."

"Squee."

I hug Kodoku and put her on my shoulder before opening my bag, eating a bread roll Mitsukuni packed. Kodoku was staring at me once more so I gave her a piece to eat. One she finished I walk out of the house and look at Lorule Castle, wondering if I can get inside. 

I have 5 days, then I need to come back to the real world. I'm not sure if anything will stop me from making it back on the 5th day, but if I don't get back by then everyone will know something's not right. I stop thinking when I start walking on the bridge once more, cautiously looking around. Once I make it to the other side I feel an arrow go into my side, the bandages absorbed most of the hit so only a bit of the arrow went in. I jump back behind a tree and look into my bag, nothing to use against the guard that shot me. I don't even know why he attacked me. Once I settle a little game plan I take the arrow out and fix the bandages to cover that wound too. I get my sword ready, hide Kodoku in my bag, and come out from my hiding spot. Dodging arrows while I attack the guard that shot me and end up killing him, alarming a few more guards near by. They grabbed my arms before I could attack and made me drop my sword. I tried making them let go but I wasn't strong enough so I got arrested even though the guard attacked me first. Since we were basically already at the castle I was thrown into a cell at what I'm positive is a dungeon. Sitting up against the wall with my hand on my side, which is recovering again. I assume since this was probably a normal arrest, I'd just need to serve some time and I'd get out. This thought left my head after a day and I tried picking the lock to the cell. My lock-picking skills are very poor so the picks broke and I had no choice but to wait again. I hear footsteps but as soon as I start hearing them, my chest starts hurting and I have to breathe deeply just to try to stop it. It must have been someone with magic. Over time I learned humans are unable to completely handle magic without hurting themselves. Unless they had something to help them of course. The pain continues and I pass out only a minute after it started hurting. I start dreaming in plain darkness, talking to a female voice. Hopefully I'll wake up.

"Who are you?"

"...Summer."

"Summer?"

"Yeah. Who are YOU?"

"That's not important. I advise you get out of the dungeon."

"How? If I slip through the bars the guards will notice."  
"You'll find the way out."

My dream ends and I wake up. Looking around the room as I think of any escapes. There was nothing. I look to the bed and push it off to the side, there was a passage I could crawl through. I push the bed back and crawl under the bed, through the passage, and into a secret hall. I stand up, listening for any sound. It was silent, except for my breathing and footsteps. Once I get far enough I hear a voice talking to someone, once again my chest started hurting but I soldiered it out and listened to the conversation. It was the same female voice as before.

"How long has she been in there?"

"Two days, she was unconscious for one."

"Unconscious?"

"She was hit by an arrow but that couldn't have been the cause."

"Who shot her?"

The voice she was speaking to fell silent and replied "A guard."

I lost my senses and I couldn't hear more. I forced myself to gather strength to keep conscious and listen further.

"Have they released her yet?"

"No."

"Have any of you checked on her condition?"

"Not since she passed out."

"Go then. You are dismissed."

I couldn't handle fighting the pain anymore so I run out of an exit and looked around. My bag was put right next to the exit, as if someone knew I would be there. I pick it up, check inside to see Kodoku sleeping and put the bag on my back. Running into the house I close the door behind me and put my hand on the wall for support. After a minute of catching my breath the pain stopped and I looked at my bag, Kodoku came out on her own and was staring at me. I kneel down and pet her. I tell her I'm fine and look around once more. I have to go back to the real world. Kodoku will miss me if I leave again. I'm considering taking her to the real world. Hopefully I can pull this off.

"How about you come home with me?"

"Squee!"

"Alright. But you have to stay quiet ok?"

Kodoku nods and I pick her up. Placing her on my shoulder I leave the house and walk to the portal, I place her in my pocket to guarantee she will be with me on my travel through the worlds. Once I get through I run across the darkness of the backyard and up the stairs silently. Mitsukuni left the door unlocked so I could get in. Doing my best to make no sound at all, I slowly open the door, walk in, close the door and look at the couch to see a blanket and pillows waiting for me. She must have set it up for my return as well. I hide my bag behind the rocking chair and put Kodoku on a pillow next to the couch and give her a small blanket. She seems to like sleeping, I bet if she was human she would nap in trees whenever she could. Once she's asleep I just lay there on the couch, thinking. Playing games on my phone and checking for texts until the morning comes. I'm always the first one up so I just wait for my sis to get up. An hour before sunrise Kodoku wakes up and sneezes. It gets really freaking cold at night in the winter and mornings. I pick her up and place her next to me, wrapping her in my Zelda blanket.

"You're not used to being cold are you? That's ok." 

She falls right back asleep and morning finally comes, and so does my hibernating sister.

"Morning."

"You're back?"

"Of course."

"When did you come?"  
"5."

"What time is it?"  
"7."

"You came an hour early, why?"

"I didn't want anything else keeping me from home."

"Else?"

"I got arrested for 2 days."

"What did you do?"

"I was attacked by guards."

"How many?"  
"Killed one. The others stopped me from killing anymore."

"Su-" 

I pull Kodoku out of the blanket since she woke up before Mistukuni walked out and held Kodoku out in front of her. 

"Shut up with your questions and look at her."

"Oh my god she is so cute!"

Kodoku went into her shell to hide.

"Kodoku, this is my sister."

"Hi little guy."

Kodoku went out of her shell and looked out to my sister. She crawled off my hand and started clinging to hers.

"She'll do that. She clings on my shoulder all the time." 

The day passed and my mom eventually say Kodoku, who was acting like she normally would.

"What the heck is that?"

I had to think of something to convince my mom. Luckily I already had an idea.

"This is a plush from A Link Between Worlds that was made to act like the real thing, my friend got it for me as a Christmas present. I can turn it off right now if it's making too much noise."

I poke Kodoku's stomach and she becomes quiet. I smile and set her next to me. My mom just shakes her head and walks away. I poke her stomach again and she starts playing with me and my sister, but a bit quieter.

"You trained her to do that?"  
"We settled something when we met. First her name and gender, than before we left for here I taught her to do that whenever I poke her stomach."

"Dude your pokes hurt."

"I don't hurt Kodoku, it's like a soft tap."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I pick Kodoku up and place her on my shoulder. Naturally, she starts clinging to my shoulder and I smile, feeling her shell like the first time we met.

"Are you going back tonight?"  
"I have no other choice. I think the guards will be after me so I have to clear myself."

"How?"  
"I have my ways."

"Don't get yourself arrested again."

"I won't." 

Kodoku eventually crawls off me and stops next to me on the couch, sleeping. I stare at her and finally comment.

"Damn, she really does like sleeping."

"Is that why you named her Kodoku?"  
"No I named her Kodoku because Kodoku in the RP has a Maiamai. Even though Kodoku naps in trees a lot, I only thought about that right now."

I look around. We continue our day with video games, cuteness overloads, and laying around. I was in an argument so I just quit with the day and went to bed. I wake up in the middle of the night and leave for Lorule. Before I walk through the portal with Kodoku in my bag, and Mitsukuni saying goodbye. I send Erza 6 words I never thought I'd say.

"If I don't text back, goodbye."

I put my phone in my pocket and walk through the portal. Back in Lorule again, finally. I just want to stay here. Forever. I ignore my task of clearing my name. I start running to the Skull Woods and make my way through the entire maze like dungeon. Finally encountering the boss, I had to get rid of everything inside me. Knucklemaster was there, before the fight starts I draw my sword.

"COME ON! BRING IT!" 

The fight started. I didn't have fairies, I didn't have potions, I didn't have ANY MEANS OF HEALING. I just had myself, my sword, and everything welled up inside me. I wouldn't care if I died anyways. I took major damage, but I ended the fight. I see the heart container waiting for me. I was across the room so I try walking. I lost all the strength in my body (some bones were broken also) and collapse. The pain started to fade, but, so did my senses. I struggle to keep moving to the heart container, but it failed. I stop and think about my home, the self-destructing guild I'm in, and the friends I have left. A person's final thoughts are best at home. I close my eyes. But honestly, I couldn't help but wonder if it mattered if I didn't opened them again. I whisper before I slip out of consciousness. My heartbeat slowing to nothing... 

"I'm...sorry."

I dream again. It is a dream right? How can I if I'm supposed to be dead? I hear a voice...this one I know. Erza.

"Lucy! Quit with your stupid idea of a joke and wake up! ...Please... Just get up and call me a baka like you did a long time ago when I thought that incident was it, that I wouldn't be able to talk to you again..."

I open my eyes slowly. I'm alive.

"Erza..?"


	2. Chapter 2

I look around, I'm in a room. It was rather..fancy. Kodoku was asleep on a pillow next to me. I felt as if I was recovering from a surgery. My voice was nearly mute, my body ached, and I thought I couldn't move. I sit up, parts of my body bandaged. I find my entire left hand and wrist wrapped in bandages, like a glove. It seemed strange. When I stand I instantly become light-headed and nearly collapse. My grip on the bed to keep me up tightens but my fingers slipped and I fell onto the floor completely. It takes me a long time to gather my strength, but I managed to get my senses back. I get up on my knees to find Kodoku awake, staring at me. When I put my hand on the bed to help myself back up, I felt her pulling my fingers as an attempt to help me up. 

"I'm ok Kodoku...come on...I need to know where I am."

I pick her up and put her on my shoulder. Kodoku made a cheeping like noise but I heard the word "castle" out of it. I ask if I'm in Lorule Castle. Kodoku nods and I do the same as a reply. I walk out of the room with my hand against the wall, still feeling weak. 

I continue walking down the hallway. I haven't seen anyone yet. The hall seemed long, but I eventually turned a corner into a large room. I look around to see the main doors. I start to lean against the doors to open them, stopping as soon as I hear a girl's voice. The same voice from before.

"You won't last with those injuries."

"Who-...Hilda?"

"You're Summer, right? How did you know my name?"

"Yes. I'm Summer. I learned your name as I explored the land. My apologies, I should address you properly, Princess."

"It's fine. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright...I guess. If I may, how long was I out?"  
"3 days. Your companion came here for help. I was told you were dead when the guards found you. Which was true, until a day after, you moved, so you were alive again. If that made any sense."

"Dead..?"  
I look at Kodoku, a small smile appeared on my face.

"You really did that for me? Thank you Kodoku."

Hilda leads me to my room and left to do some work. Even princesses are busy. I close the door behind me and I take off all the bandages on me except for my hand, I feel like I shouldn't take that off yet. I clean all the dirt and blood off me, changing into a new set of clothes afterward. I walk out and make my way to the main room once again, this time bumping into a man when I turned a corner. I kept my head down and spoke.

"Sorry..."

"Watch where you're going."

I start walking away and look back to see who I bumped into. Yuga. He was different then when he was in the game, so this has to be before the events of A Link Between Worlds. Kodoku hid in her shell when we bumped into him, she must have been scared of him. I stop and think about the fact I have 2 days until I need to go home again. However, I don't think I can. Hilda was right, I can't last out there. Sure I'm only covered in bruises, but since I don't have a sword, anything can and will kill me again. Luckily Mitsukuni packed some chalk into my backpack before my departure. I'm going to have to make a secret portal in my room. I continue thinking about the matter as I walk into Hilda's study, knocking before entering of course.

"Is something troubling you Summer?"

"Why did you save me when I was already dead?"

"I sensed something in you."

"It couldn't have been important enough to save someone like me."

"Unwrap your hand and find out yourself."

I do so and stare at what I saw. It was an outline of the Triforce, glowing on the back of my left hand. Remember, this is an outline of the Triforce, just lines. I didn't have a solid Triforce since that's not exactly possible. The outer triangle of the Triforce was gold, the inner triangle was black. 

"Spirit."

"I don't have any type of beneficial spirit...how can I have a Triforce of Spirit?"

"You do have spirit, it's just inside you." 

The Triforce on my hand fades and I wrap my hand, this time leaving my fingers uncovered. 

"Is something troubling you as well Hilda?"

She became silent, as if she didn't know how to reply.

"It's war...isn't it?"  
"How did you know?"

"War would trouble me too. Where I'm from, it happens every day all over the land. A time of peace is rare...your kingdom is lucky to maintain it for even a year."

"Where do you come from?"  
"Another land. Very far from this one. Like another world..."

We both fall silent, only for a bit though. I broke the silence after looking at my hand. 

"Well, princess, I'll be glad to be of any service as a knight of Lorule."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Anything to help."

She nods and the conversation ends after a bit. I walk out of the study, I walk back to my room and put Kodoku off my shoulder.

"My life may be bad at home, but I got a chance for a better life here."

I think for a second, my smile fades and I sit in a chair. I begin talking to myself.

"I just with Erza was here. She'd make this place better. I mean, I heard her tell me to get up and I guess my soul listened, I owe her." 

One day later I walk around the castle and into a courtyard, hoping I'm at the right place. I am, guards are training here. I find the captain and hand him a piece of paper that I kept in my cloak pocket.

"A knight in training?"

"Yes sir."

"Ha! Let's see what you could do..."

I'm handed a wooden sword, the captain is given the same.

"Captain, she's covered in bruises, shouldn't you hold back a bit?"

"No. Don't hold back. I can handle it."

"Fine then. Ready? Set? Go."

I go straight forward and attack, I only lasted a minute before I got hit hard and sent to the ground. In a single strike one of the bruises were hit and the pain was too much to handle, I can only get up on my hands and knees, it hurt to move more than that. I was only able to let few tears fall, no more. The captain starts walking away.

"Looks like you aren't able to become a knight yet. Go home kid."

I whisper "One more time..."

"What?"  
I raise my voice.

"One more time..!"

"I'm still not going to go easy on you kid."

"It doesn't matter."

"Stubborn...you're going to cause yourself a lot of trouble like that." 

I take my stance and wait for him. He eventually gives up reasoning with me and we get ready. On the sound of go I feel and energy go from my hand to the rest of my body and I manage to knock the captain down. The Triforce must have helped me. I put my foot on his chest and point the wooden sword at him.

"Good job kid...I guess I underestimated you."

"Thank you Captain."

I step back and he gets up, brushing the dirt off himself.

"You're going to need armor. Head to the blacksmith."

"I'm not allowed to go alone."

"Oh...that's right."

A single guard step out from the crowd of people witnessing the test.  
"I'll go with her."

"It's settled. Alright kid, we'll start your training when you get back."

"Thank you again Captain."

The guard and I start walk out of the castle ground and to the blacksmith's. 

"You seem to have a lot of respect for the captain."

"I was a little kid when I started learning how to fight. Finding someone who was able to encourage is just as important as learning."  
"What's your name kid?"

"Summer. Yourself?"

"Hikari."

"Funny. I had a friend named Hikari."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"He hit you pretty hard back there. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

We fell silent and I walk into the blacksmith's, Hikari decided to wait outside.

"Hello?"  
"What do you want?"

"I'm just here for armor. I'm a knight."

"You? A knight?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm a bit young, I get it!"

"Whatever. What kind of armor do you need?"

"Just a simple chestplate and gauntlets."

"Anything else?"

I pay a few extra rupees a slightly nervous smirk on my face.

"Can it come in black?" 

The blacksmith nods and I walk out, walking back to the castle with Hikari.

"Captain, I'm back for training."

"Back already?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Hikari, would you like to help her?."

"Yes Captain."

The captain nods and leaves. Once he's gone for sure Hikari looks at me and smiles.

"He probably won't be around you for a bit."  
"Tell me something I don't know."

"You seem to have a lot of skill, no need to show the basics. What sword skills do you know?"

"I'd prefer to demonstrate."

"Training dummy's over there."

I do the Mortal Draw, Back Slice, Shield Attack, and finished with the Ending Blow. It's funny what you can learn from video games. 

"You taught yourself all that?"

"Yeah. Where I'm from, the way of the sword was long gone, but I still taught myself."

"I see..."

I start hitting the dummy over and over with basic slashes and a spin attack.

"Summer, take a break."

"What is it?"

"Here, the bruises will get in the way."

Hikari hands me a potion and I drink it. I will be honest, it tasted good as first, but the aftertaste was pretty bad. You know that really bad medicine you'd take when you got a cold? It was like that. I got over the taste since my bruises were gone.

"Thanks Hikari."

"You know, you're really skilled for someone so young. People actually graduate from the rank of guard to knight. If anything, you'd probably graduate next week."

"Really?"

"Really." 

I see Kodoku on top of Hikari's head and laugh a little. I take her off his head and onto my shoulder.

"Hey Kodoku, where've ya been all this time?"

"Kodoku?"

"Yeah, that's her name."

"That's a nice name...almost familiar."

"I always talk to Kodoku whenever I'm alone, that's probably how."

"Probably."  
Kodoku hugs me with her small arms I yawn, it's nighttime now.  
"You should probably get some sleep."

"You too Hikari."

"Alright."

"Rest well."

I leave back to my room and get ready to sleep.

"Seriously Kodoku, where have you been all this tim-...why do you smell like cake?"

I rub her shell and find some cake batter on her.

"Kodoku, were you causing troubling in the kitchen? Heh, what am I going to do with you?" 

I walk through the portal when Kodoku falls asleep, go inside my house, and sleep on the couch. It was a school day the morning after, nothing much to that. Just going to hell and back. Once the day ends I go back to Lorule and sleep, waiting for the morning to come.

-One Lorule Week Later-

I wake up to knocking on the door. I start paying attention when I hear Hikari's voice talking quickly. 

"Summer. Get up. It's almost time for your graduation." 

My eyes widen and I jump out of bed. Quickly changing into a new set of clothes and waking up Kodoku I put her on my shoulder and open the door.

"Did I sleep in?"  
"No. I was actually just sent to get you."

"The captain doesn't like dealing with me, does he?"

"Don't think so."

"Heh. Thanks for telling me, is it at the courtyard?"

"Yes. You better hurry."

"Ok. Thanks again Hikari!" 

I start running down the halls and down to the courtyard, calming down and catching my breath before entering the courtyard of course. Or as I would call it, I "know how to cool." Hilda and the captain were waiting there. So was Yuga as well. The other guards were at the edges of the courtyard, watching. I walk up to Hilda and the captain, bowing when I stop. I get up and look at both of them.

"Summer."

"Yes Hilda?"

"You don't need to cover your hand anymore."

"Ok." 

I unwrap my hand, both the captain and Yuga stare as the Triforce glows faintly. 

"Summer, do you accept your duties as a knight of Lorule?"

"Yes Captain."

The captain nods, for once I see him smile and I realize, NONE of the guards are wearing helmets. This is something you don't see in your everyday Zelda game. The captain holds out a pin for my cloak, the royal crest. I look at Hilda, both of us exchanging smiles.

"You are now, officially, a Lorulean knight."

"Thank you Princess. Thank you Captain." 

Hikari steps up to us, holding my armor out to me. I stare at the black metal, which has golden edges. I slip the chestplate on over my clothes and put on my gauntlets. The gauntlet on my left hand shines and has a permanent mark of my Triforce. The guards start to cheer and I can't stop smiling now. I guess a graduation is a special occasion. A little party goes on and I start walking to my room to hang up my armor and cloak. I stop when hearing Hikari's voice.

"Hey, Summer. Wait."

"Hm? What's up?"

"There's something I want to give you."

"Oh. Ok..."

He hands me a small strawberry cake, smiling.

"Even though we haven't known each other for a while, I'm proud of you Summer. Are you proud of yourself?"

I smile and hug him, being careful not to damage the cake. He hugs back.

"Yes. I am. Thank you Hikari."

"You're welcome."

I continue walking to my room and Hikari goes back to the party. I walk into my room and put my armor on the desk, hanging my cloak. 

"For once, after all this crap in my real life, I finally have a fatherly figure that is actually able to be there for me almost daily. This was the first time in a year. I'm happy..."

I join the guards back at the courtyard. I wasn't celebrating with them, just standing to the side. I look around, it seems ever since Yuga saw the Triforce on my hand, he has been keeping a very close eye on me. I try to ignore him. I think about the war coming. I'm going to have to do something about it. The history of the war was that the royal family destroyed the Triforce to end the war. This led to the world starting to crumble. I don't want that to happen. Even if it means screwing up the timeline. I just remembered that the ANCESTORS destroyed the Triforce...there is a war we don't know about apparently. I got the chance to stop it. That's probably why we don't know about it. I start walking back to my room, before I open the door I stop dead in my tracks when I hear footsteps. I shake the feeling off and I go back to my room.

It's been 3 weeks in Lorule passed. Nothing has happened, just doing my job as a knight. Hikari pretty much adopted me and he's been taking care of me like a father would for their kid. Besides, I'm the only kid in the castle guard…SOMEONE has to make sure I don't get myself killed. Right now I'm actually doing a shift in patrolling, which has been all night. When I start walking to my room I hear footsteps even though the hallway is empty but for me and Kodoku. I stop and turn my head, as if talking to someone behind me. The moonlight is my only hope to see.

"How much longer are you going to follow me, Yuga?"

He remained silent until he grabbed my hand, nearly breaking it. I hold in a yelp and glare. He can get really hostile, really fast. 

"What all do you know?"

"I...I have no idea...what you're...talking about."

"Don't play foolish with me. I hear what you tell your companion. You can't stop Lorule from it's revival."

"No but I can stop YOU from double crossing Hilda."

His grip tightens, bringing me to my knees.

"How did you know?!"

Kodoku jumps onto his face trying to make him let go, Yuga uses his free hand to throw Kodoku down the hall. He threw her so far I couldn't see where she landed, I only hear her crying.

"Kodoku!"

I try to run to her but my hand is almost broken, Yuga hasn't let go yet. His grip stronger.

"Answer me. How do you know?"

"I know...what I know...LET ME GO!"

"Hmm..it would be shame to break the hand that keeps you alive."

I see a figure hit Yuga, taking them both down. It was Hikari. He's seemed to become my bodyguard when I'm on missions or just whenever he thinks something isn't right. The pressure on my hand releases and I run to Kodoku, picking her up and putting her in my pocket.

"Summer! Run!"

I don't question him. I open the window and jump into a tree, getting out and immediately running to the Skull Woods. Hikari does the same, racing Yuga. All 3 of us stop, Hikari guarding me.

"Why are you protecting her?!"

"Why are you trying to hurt her?!"

"That doesn't matter know. I'll have to kill both of you."

Yuga attacks with dark magic and I play my first real game of Dead Man's Volley. I was about to lose but Hikari tried taking the hit, both of us were hurt. Yuga leaves as both us lose consciousness. 

I wake up to Kodoku crying. I look over to Hikari, who is still unconscious. I move over to his side, shaking him.

"Hikari..? Hikari?! Come on wake up!"

"Are you ok..?"

"I'm ok, but what about you? Can get up?"

"No. But you can. You have to stay strong. No matter what."

He puts his hand on my shoulder and weakly smiles.

"You're going to be a great woman one day. I'm proud, even if I won't get to watch my little knight grow up. Don't forget that."

His eyes start to close and his hand starts to fall from my shoulder. I catch his hand, tears start to form in my eyes and my voice becomes a bit shaky.

"No! I can't lose you. You're a father to me."

My hand glows and I try to heal him, nothing. I give up trying as more guards come. Yuga made it seem like Hikari and I were on a mission that we needed back up on. Or at least, that's what I was told. All they find is me next to Hikari, crying. I replace my sword with Hikari's when I finally collect myself. The thing I never really paid attention to was the lack of blood on the ground. 

A day has passed. Hikari was buried and I stayed at the Thieves Town, visiting the graveyard. I'm going to get Yuga for this. I'm going back to Lorule Castle, today. I pick up Kodoku and place her on my shoulder. We go back to the castle, avoiding any contact with anyone. I walk into my room, put on my armor, and leave to the courtyard. Everyone was surprised to see me. Even Yuga was surprised. I take the time to give Yuga a death glare and leave after looking around, going to Hilda's study. I knock and walk in. 

"I'm giving my Triforce up for Lorule."

"What?"

"I'm giving up my Triforce and giving it to Lorule. I know the Triforce was destroyed. I also know that the land is starting to crumble. I may lose my strength but I can't allow this land to fall. It's my home." 

Hilda nods and we leave to the throne room. When we walk in I exchange another glare with Yuga and I stand in the middle of the room. I summon my Triforce off my hand and it appears in front of me, the gold filling in to become a full Triforce. Yuga puts his plan into action, attempting to hit me with magic. I take my sword and reflect it, before Hilda can do anything she was turned into a painting. I take the Triforce back and take my fighting stance, locking eyes with Yuga. His gaze lowers to my "new" sword. 

"You have Hikari's sword? It's a shame I had to kill one of our best knights. I still can't believe he was protecting a little worm like you."

"Shut up! He accepted it, and you'll have to accept the same you damn monster..!"

"You know...his death wasn't his fault...it was yours."

The black triangle of the Triforce glows. I become an entirely different person in the fight with Yuga. It only lasted a few minutes before the full Triforce glows and I finish him off with the Triforce Slash. I turn my back to Yuga, who's lying on the floor.

"Payback's a bitch, and so am I." 

I put my sword away and walk to the painting of Hilda as Yuga turns into a purple puff of smoke. I walk up to the painting of Hilda and change her back to her real form. One that was done I summon the Triforce one again and close my eyes as I put my hand on the Triforce. 

"Triforce, please, hear my wish. Recover what this land has lost. Bring back Lorule's Triforce." 

The Triforce shined and everything went white. When I open my eyes I see Lorule's Triforce instead. Somehow, I still have my Triforce on the back of my left hand. 

"Hilda. You need to seal this away. Lorule can't afford a civil war."

"Of course. Thank you Summer."

I bow and Kodoku appears out of my armor.

"Anything to protect Lorule."

I stand and walk to the door. I nod in approval as Hilda seals away the Triforce. We walk out and I leave the castle to the graveyard, visiting Hikari's grave. Singing Soleil in English was a way of saying goodbye. I finish the song and look at the grave.

"Bye for now, father."

Once I'm done paying my respects I leave to a cliff, sitting on the edge. I'm sitting alone, staring at the water reflect a dark purple sky. The sky was always like that here. Only, these dark clouds will part and the sky will be bright. I feel and hand on my shoulder and a presence next to me. A quote was repeated by a familiar voice. 

"I'm proud of you Summer. Are you proud of yourself?"

I turn to see Hikari as a spirit. I smile as a few tears form, I was so happy to see him back.

"Yes. I am."

"You and I both know I'm not your real father."

I laugh for a second.  
"You pretty much adopted me. It counts."

Ever since that, I took Hikari's place as 2nd in command, built more of a friendship between me and the Thief Girl who I ended up calling "Lee" all the time, and Hikari's spirit became my guide, so he can still help me. After this giant adventure, I realized who I am. I'm a knight. A leader. "Ol' what's her name?" Most importantly, I'm me.

Lorule's Runaway.


End file.
